


Tomoe, Sakura and Takato

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Multi, POV Lesbian Character, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-parents, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: A young mother of two is treated very badly by her wife and son...and even her own daughters.





	Tomoe, Sakura and Takato

My name is Tomoe, I'm 74 years old now, what I'm going to tell happened a long time ago.

Still very young, because I was a whore that sucked and fucked every cock she could, I got pregnant and had my first daughter at 15, and soon I got pregnant and had the second, at age 17.  My boyfriend began to suspect I cheated on him when I got pregnant for the second time and tried to kill all us four using the car of his father. He failed and died, but we survived, though my second daughter was born premature. Both were redheads like me. When my eldest, Pandora was 5 and Yuri was 3, I met Sakura.

 

She was beautiful, curvaceous, blonde, seven foot tall  and fell in love with me, a 1,50m redhead that sometimes seemed too young to be mother of two. She had a son, Takato, that was 5 years older than Pandora. He was a cute little boy, but there was something devious on him that scared me.

 

I kept being a whore, but one day Sakura caught me sucking a guy on a shopping’s parking lot. She didn’t said anything, but when I came back home later she punched and slapped me, and then rubbed her pussy into mine until I had one,two,three orgasms. She said to me that if I cheated her one more time she would kill me, not make me cum. We began to have more and more sex, where she degraded me more and more, and a mix of shame, fear and desire made me her slave. After about six months of slavery, Sakura said she wanted the children to sleep in our room. I tried to disagree, but she slapped me and said that a cum dumpster like me would only say “yes”. I cried on her chest and asked her for forgiveness. Our bed was very large, and the children fit there without a problem. If there was any pride left in my whore’s body, it left when Sakura spit on my face in front of my daughters and called me a “cunt”.

 

 And her son…Her son had a constant hard-on at that.  

 

She loved my daughters though. She kissed and massaged them and told them they deserved the best.  Three years later, she began to get softer with me, in an almost suspicious way. Her son then asked to sleep in a separated room with his step-sisters, that she surprisingly accepted. And so it all began, when the girls were going to sleep, she would bathe the girls and leave them perfumed and naked and  put them  on their beds under the very lusty eyes of her teenage son. I began to fear that she would turn them into her son’s sex slaves. Soon he was calling Pandora and Yuri, respectively, “slut and “whore”, and his hard-on was a constant. I guess that only his mother’s dominance prevented him of raping my daughters.

 

One day, however, in the middle of the dinner, Sakura told me she wanted to give Takato a “brother”, in the old way. I was a bit surprised but considering he existed after all, I wasn’t surprised that Sakura was interested in having sex with a man. Was then that she said “or more exactly, step-brother. Or should I say step-son before you think that I’m going to allow a cock inside your pussy, MY pussy that doesn’t share my blood.”

 

 She kissed me deeply, ripped my top off, and threw me in the middle of the table. She said to Takato to “make his baby brother”.

 

He took my pants and my panties off and penetrated me with his already hard cock right in front of my eating daughters. Despite the fact I’ve had done something similar before, but in the bed, I cried in shame. Takato grabbed my boobs and told me that if I had a girl he would keep trying until we got a boy.

 

I confess, after the first three days, I began to honestly like it. The boy was horny but didn’t degrade me like his mother, and sucked my tits like a baby.

 

Then, on the day of his birthday, I woke up and realized I was chained to the corners of me and Sakura’s bed. My two daughters were on each side, their hands inside their mini-skirts.

 

“You’re a whore mom.”

“Always was”.

“You stole Takato’s virginity from us with that whore’s body!”

“Time to  receive your  punishment”.

 

The door of the room opened, and through the mirror of the wardrobe I could see Sakura and Takato.

 

“Happy birthday puppy! Here’s your gift, Tomoe’s sweet ass! Did you know, she never gave that to anybody, man or woman…or dildo?”.

 

He was completely naked and smiling, unlike me, that was wearing a pink night gown. He approached me, completely erect, and told me to suck the dick that soon was going to penetrate my ass. I sucked and licked while Sakura sucked my asshole.

 

She kissed me in the cheeks and said that I was an imperfect whore, because I didn’t give everything that I could to my overs . I cried.

 

She held my legs so he could stick his dick in my beautiful little asshole. It burned and I pleaded to Sakura to stop, but she slapped me in the face. Soon T. was driven to madness by thrusting hard on my anus and shouting “Hold that little bitch mom,  I want to fuck her until she can’t take it anymore”.

 

At that moment she held me tightly and he stuck it all in, I screamed very loudly, and he stopped a little. Then he started pounding my ass. He fell on top of me and kept repeating all the time “now you're my little bitch, my dear little bitch”. When he left me, without cumming, Sakura freed me and showed the damage; I was bleeding a lot, and I had to take shower to wash the blood away and I spent some time on the bathroom trying to get comfortable enough to walk again.  Sakura was nice to me, and told me that I had truly become T. mother by giving him my ass. And I confess, I did came to that brutal anal pounding.

 

My birthday’s gift for him was the cake. When all friends and neighbors left home, there was one piece left. Sakura stopped my hands and told me I could eat it….if I was naked from the  waist below.

T. licked my ass, and I sucked his cock again before he fucked me while I eat the cake.

“I can’t get enough of this cute ass!” he shouted at me.

 

I mixed his cum with the very last remains of his 15th’s birthday cake.

 

My pregnancy was confirmed soon after, and not only he stopped fucking me as me and Sakura became the textbook lesbian couple not only to outsiders but in the bed. We became a normal family…hellip;

 

Of course, that is only true if we disregard the fact my daughters lusted after my step-son, though he wasn’t very interested at them…Because he was interested at a girl in the school. You know, like a normal boy.


End file.
